


We Need Your Noise

by Fullmoon



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, hurt!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoon/pseuds/Fullmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Corporal Jake Jensen first joined the team, the Losers almost sent him to the hospital within the first fifteen minutes. It wasn’t that the new kid couldn’t handle himself, he was the best at what he did. No one could hack as well as he could, and no hacker had the strength and endurance that the Losers demanded. </p><p>No.. Jake Jensen had no filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Losers fandom. I wrote this after my friend Noelle watched the movie with me and accepted the long list of fan fiction I shoved in her face. Hopefully, this turns into a regal thing. I have a lot of ideas to write. I will post the second chapter of this story some time next week.  
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> I squeal with every kudos and comment.

When Corporal Jake Jensen first joined the team, the Losers almost sent him to the hospital within the first fifteen minutes. It wasn’t that the new kid couldn’t handle himself, he was the best at what he did. No one could hack as well as he could, and no hacker had the strength and endurance that the Losers demanded. 

No.. Jake Jensen had no filter. 

Within the first five minutes of meeting the rest of the team, he had already hit on Cougar. But… who where they kidding, everyone flirted with Cougar. By ten minutes, Clay had to pull out his flask to keep his pounding headache at bay, and Roque lasted a record of thirteen minutes before threatening bodily harm with one of the flashy knives he used to scare off the other units. 

Nothing fazed the newbie. 

He accepted Cougar’s silence as neutral and filed the information away for later advances. When he saw Clay pinch the bridge of his nose, his chatter seemed to increase, and when Roque started to twitch, Pouch threw himself in front of their newest member to stop any permanent bloodshed. 

By the first week together, the noise became tolerable. 

By the first month, the team couldn’t survive without it. 

— 

No one really noticed how much they depended on Jensen’s loud mouth until it was missing. The first time it happened, the team was in the middle of a recon op trying to gather information about a drug cartel that had recently been messing with US affairs. It was supposed to be a routine in and out mission, but things were never that simple with the Losers. 

Cougar was positioned on the opposite side of the compound they had tracked the cartel to. His rifle was loaded and he had his sights on Clay and Roque stirring up hell on the western side to draw attention and fire away from where Jensen was trying to hack into the files located four small buildings to their east. Of course, Cougar was providing cover fire when shit hit the fan. 

“Fuck!” they heard Jensen yell across the comms. A few muffled curses followed, but the boys couldn’t make out what was happening. 

“Jensen, what the hell is going on?” Clay demanded from his hiding spot behind a flimsy pile of crates. 

Silence. 

“Jensen.” Clay yelled. 

“Jake! Mi amigo, que-“ Cougar started when the building Jake was in exploded into a fiery inferno. 

Cougar didn’t stop to listen to the angry orders flowing through the comms. He grabbed his gear and ran, jumping across buildings and shooting at anything that moved. 

“Jake!” He yelled. 

Jensen hadn’t been on the team long but he had fit in so perfectly. Even Roque was starting to warm up to him. They couldn’t lose him this fast. 

Debris was still falling when Cougar reached the remnants of the building he saw Jensen run into minutes before. His sniper eye’s searched each pile of rubble, looking for any sign of movement. And sign that Jake was still alive. 

He kept yelling into the comms, sending up silent prayers that his friend was safe. 

Cougar slowly came back to reality when he heard that Clay and Roque had finished up on their side. It was the nice way of saying that they went into a killing frenzy when the explosion hit.   
A few seconds later, the two men ran up to stand by his side. 

“Is he-“ Clay started.

Roque’s face twisted up in guilt. “How? He was in the building.”

Cougar stayed silent. He whispered another prayer under his breath and began digging through the rubble. He vaguely heard Clay fill Pooch in on the situation and the response of Pooch commandeering a larger vehicle to transport a body. No… not a body, an injured teammate. 

The silence was suffocating. Unnatural. But no one had the strength to fill it with anything other than the sound of moving rocks and beams, scared pieces of the building that had been standing minutes ago.

The four searched until the sun started to set and then Clay broke the unnerving stillness.

“We can’t stay here.” He sighed. “There is a second rendezvous spot a couple miles from here. If we make it and set up camp, then Jensen will have an easier time finding us. We could have medical set up and ready while still getting the hell out of dodge.” 

If he’s still alive. Clay could never say something like that, but the subtext was clear and ran straight through everyone’s head. 

The others stopped what they were doing and starred at their commanding officer for what felt like hours. 

Everyone was surprised to hear Pooch speak. “No.” He whispered. “I’ll go, set everything up. You guys keep searching. If Jensen made it, we can’t just leave him out here.” 

There were a few acknowledging nods and Pooch was off, running with his and Roque’s pack to the safe house. 

The rest of the team looked back into the twisted pile that used to be a stable building. 

“Let’s find our boy.” Roque said, nodding to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took another two hours to find Jensen knocked out under a heavy slab of concrete. By some luck, the team managed to maneuver their comrade out without jarring any of his venerable “squishy” parts. They carefully laid Jensen in the back of the truck Pooch had nabbed for them earlier and quickly drove to the safe house. 
> 
> Pooch had a grave look on his face until he saw Cougar smile from the back of the vehicle. If Cougs was smiling then they were all out of dodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter for the story. It's also the completion of the piece. I decided to break it apart because when I first wrote this, I was interrupted. When I sent the story to be reviewed by Noelle, I never sent the second half, so she had a freak out thinking I had just left it with Jensen trapped and dying and so on... so it felt right to break it. I think.. Anyway I want to thank everyone who's left comments and kudos, even just watching the hits add up made me fangirl to ANYONE who would listen. 
> 
> Enjoy

It took another two hours to find Jensen knocked out under a heavy slab of concrete. By some luck, the team managed to maneuver their comrade out without jarring any of his venerable “squishy” parts. They carefully laid Jensen in the back of the truck Pooch had nabbed for them earlier and quickly drove to the safe house. 

Pooch had a grave look on his face until he saw Cougar smile from the back of the vehicle. If Cougs was smiling then they were all out of dodge. While the others were gone, Pooch had secured the perimeter and actually got a fire going in the run down cabin that passed as a safe house in the eyes of the Army. 

“I got a bed set up for our boy. There’s an IV set up too just in case.” He sighed in relief. Everyone seemed to touch Jensen as they moved him carefully into the house. 

When he was finally laid on the soft bed, the tension rolled of the shoulders of the Losers. 

“Thank god.” Clay smiled. “We can’t keep losing hackers, they’re a dime a dozen.”

“No fucking kidding.” Roque agreed, “I don’t think we could have found a better match.”

“Oh stop with the sappy shit!” Pooch interrupted. “If Jensen was awake he’s have a field day with this chick flick moment.”

Everyone laughed and slowly moved about to get situated around the cabin.   
 Cougar drifted over to the bed they claimed as a medical bay and rested his fingers against Jensen’s pulse point. His heart beat was slow and steady, and that reassured the sniper more than anything. He continued to scan the rest of the hacker’s body, poking and prodding for bruises and damaged ribs. It seemed like Jensen was lucky enough to walk away from a fucking explosion with little more than a couple bruised ribs and a mild concussion. Cougar pulled a chair over to the bedside and pulled his cowboy hat low over his eyes, determined to watch over their newest member until the hacker’s eyes opened again. 

What shocked the rest of the team was when Cougar began to sing. 

Clay, Roque, and Pooch all froze and looked at one another. Their silent WTF faces were priceless. 

“You don’t think-“ Pooch started to ask under his breath. 

“The Cougs settling down with someone? Never thought I’d see the day…” Roque responded in the same hushed tone. 

The two boys looked over to Clay who was starting to develop a look of horror across his face. “Man you are so screwed. Good luck with those two!” Pooch laughed. 

They shook their heads and turned back to preparing for the night, the sound of Cougar’s soothing voice filling the sky.


End file.
